mi gran batalla
by irupe
Summary: que piensa Zaraki respecto a su amor por Unohana, ¿descubrira que estaenamorado? o lo mal interpretará todo?


Yachiru se acerca a Ken-chan de modo sigiloso, para que el no sintiera su presencia, pero no puede evitar preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido con Unohana.

ken-chan… -dijo bajando la voz –

Él aun seguía mirando a Retsu con una suave mirada que solo Yachiru sabía que la tenía, pero luego de escuchar la pequeña voz de su teniente, gira lentamente la cabeza y le presta atención.

¿Qué sucede? –

¿Qué necesitaba Unohana Taichou? –

naa… pasó lo de siempre, alguien de nuestra división armo un jaleo por su división, y me pidió que les diga a mis subordinados que no golpeen a los shinigamis de otras divisiones –

pero nuestro subordinados se divierten peleando… - Yachiru torció una ceja para su capitán, a ella le gustaban las peleas tanto como a él¿Por qué harían caso a la petición de Unohana Taichou?

ya lo se… ya lo se… ¿pero que quieres que haga? –

si haces lo que ella te pidió, pensaré que gustas de ella- Zaraki se detiene bruscamente y Yachiru lo mira sorprendida, él sonríe de forma diabólica como es de costumbre –

¿entonces crees que me gusta, esa mujer? –

te conozco ken-chan, la única manera en que le pidas a tus hombre que no peleen, sería porque estas enamorado de aquella persona que te lo pidió- Yachiru sonríe y continua su camino hacía el comedor.

El capitán de la división 11 baja la cabeza y mira el suelo

puras idioteces tuyas… - aun esta sonriendo, levanta nuevamente la vista y da una última mirada a la salida por donde se fue Unohana Retsu. Respira ese aire fresco de la mañana y continúa caminando hacia el comedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

¿de verdad esta piel áspera y cutre sintió algo al estar cerca de aquella mujer? –se dijo Zaraki a si mismo, luego mira su brazo, lo mira en diferentes ángulos y lo ve igual que antes, nada en el cambió, pero se sintió extraño al tomarse de la mano de aquella mujer que se fue sin decir nada.

¿pero en que idioteces estoy pensando? – dice Zaraki en vos alta.

ken-chan… ¿te ocurre algo?, te estoy hablando sobre lo que comía ayer por la tarde y no me estas escuchando – Yachiru pone mala cara y mira hacía otra dirección.

seguro estas pensando en ella ¬¬ -

ya déjate de idioteces… -

¡no me digas eso, si es lo que realmente estas pensado¡ -

¡te he dicho que pares¡ -

¡no hasta que lo admitas¡Ella te gusta ken-chan¡tu le gustas¡se gustan¡has algo de una vez! –era el colmo, comenzó gritando con voz chillona, que ahora se hacía mas insoportable para el oído de Zaraki. Para peor, media división había escuchado lo que estaban hablando.

¿podrías guardar silencio? –

lo siento pero estoy disgustada contigo… -sigue torciendo la ceja para Zaraki, y los comentarios de los allí presentes comenzaban a escucharse.

"nuestro capitán¿enamorado? –

"¿escuchaste lo que dijo nuestra Teniente?" –

"Dios¿Puede ser verdad eso? –

Zaraki no lo soporto mas, y se llevó a Yachiru con el.

¿A dónde vamos? –

a otra habitación, tengo que hablar contigo en un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos-

Él no sabía que decir, que hacer¿tal vez se preocupaba mucho sobre el tema?, mierda… hasta podía estar gustándole de verdad, si no le importara verdaderamente solamente lo hubiera dicho y caso cerrado… pero ahora estaba llevando a su teniente hacía otra habitación para hablar sobre el tema en forma mas personal, si le decía a Yachiru que no sentía nada por Unohana¿ella le creería?

¿Qué sucede ken-chan? –

- bueno veras… - no tenía las palabras, ni siquiera sabía que era querer a alguien, nunca lo había sentido… pero ¿Qué era aquello por Unohana?.

ya solo dilo… -

bien… mira Yachiru… no tengo idea de lo que es enamorarse de alguien… si esto es lo que me ocurre… entonces no puedo hacer nada… -

no te preocupes… ken-chan siempre fue una persona fuerte, estoy segura de que lograrás hacer algo –

pero no estoy preparado para decírselo… -

entonces… no lo hagas aun… cuando estés seguro, estoy segura de que harás lo que tengas que hacer –

se… tal vez me guste aquella mujer, pero… me tomaré mi tiempo y cuando vea la oportunidad… se lo diré y ahí será… mi gran batalla –


End file.
